Valve regulated lead battery is widely used in important places often as a backup power supply, such as electrical room, data room, mobile base station, etc. In recent years, the global market capacity of the valve regulated lead battery has reached a scale of above ten billion RMB one year.
It is necessary to monitor and maintain the valve regulated lead battery in many important places due to its large difference in running environment. Currently, there are two ways of monitoring and maintaining the storage battery in the industry:
The first is manual patrol, the engineering personnel arrives at the site, conducts the current, voltage, temperature and other tests of the storage battery and manually records the test and measure data at intervals (such as 3 months or 6 months). There are some disadvantages in the manual patrol: since many of the base stations are located in remote areas, the personnel and vehicle resource input are large, which is time-consuming and laborious; the personnel entry and exit management is strict because the electricity and room are important places, and there are potential failures in rooms when the personnel enters the room.
The second way is: setting the monitor system of storage battery, determining the real-time status of the storage battery by collecting the data of current, voltage and the temperature of running environment of storage battery and taking corresponding countermeasures. The method solves the disadvantage of manual patrol and obtains a certain effect to a certain extent. However, it also brings some new inconveniences: one is that the monitor cable is complicated in connection and easily interferes with the strong electric cable and even causes disconnection and short-circuit; the second is that the environmental temperature cannot truly reflect the usage status of the storage batter and the health status of the lead-acid battery cannot be accurately determined, which leads to being unable to scientifically perform maintenance and preservation.
In the prior art, the backup power supply of the communication base station often shows rapid decrease in capacity after about 2-3 years' using, thereby being forced to be scrapped ahead of time, which causes substantial loss of economy and environmental pollution. Alternatively, the storage battery runs in a low capacity, which shortens the time of backing up power of the base station, thereby influencing the communication service quality of base station and the hidden danger of communication interruption existing.
How to better maintain and lengthen the service life of the valve regulated lead battery is a problem that urgently needs to be solved in the current lead-acid battery industry.